


You Can See Me?

by Aj090901



Series: October Prompt Challenge 2018 [6]
Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Little Zero, M/M, Pureblood Zero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-08-09 05:06:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16443482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aj090901/pseuds/Aj090901





	You Can See Me?

A young Zero ran rapidly through the forest near his home. Blood dripped from his clothes, his parents' blood. He breathed rapidly as he stumbled further and further away. He couldn’t get bitten or killed by another pureblood.

  
It had been so nice of the Kiryuu’s to take him in. Even though he was a pureblood vampire. They had been amazing replacement parents, but now they were paying the price. Another pureblood had come for him. It was all his fault that they were dead. Tears streamed down his face as he finally stopped and gasped lightly. It was then that he heard gravel crunching from the left of him.

  
Panicking, he quickly scrambled under a bush and stopped his breathing. Tears still streamed down his face.

  
As he gazed from under the bush, leather dress shoes carefully stepped through the clearing. The person stopped before slowly lowering themselves onto their hunches to peer down at Zero.

  
He was amazed at the beautiful wine colored orbs that softened and the delicate hand that stretched out towards him. “Come here little one.”

  
Zero’s eyes widen dramatically as he looked up at the man before him. He stuttered out his response in fright, “Y-you can see m-me?”

  
The man's hand lowered closer to the ground as he smiled sadly at the boy in the bush. “I can. My name is Kaname. What’s yours?” He asked as he sat back on his hunches to wait.

  
Zero slowly made his way closer to the man before stopping in front of the strange man named Kaname. When Kaname raises an eyebrow and held a hand out to him gently Zero hesitantly places his hand on top. “I’m Zero.”

  
Kaname smiled at him before carefully scooping up the pureblood child. Zero jolted but otherwise didn’t fight him. Kaname covered him gently with his cape and made his way toward Takuma who held the door open with his head down.

  
When. The scent of blood hit him he jerked his head up to look at the bundle in his master's arms. He looked questioning at Kaname as the man gently sat the bundle in the car. All Kaname did was shake his head and climb in after.

  
From inside the car, Kaname looked out the window in the direction he had come. To think he would find a treasure of all things in what he thought was going to be an unadventurous quest of the border limits. Kaname shook his head before turning back to face the little bundle.

  
He smiled gently and wiped his hand through the child’s silky hair. It was covered in blood but that didn’t matter. What a precious treasure indeed.


End file.
